


I Break Easily

by TheOutCastAyh



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Bottom Charles, Bottom Erik Lehnsherr, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles You Slut, Charles You Will Be Drunk, Charles-centric, Come Swallowing, Consent, Deutsch | German, Edgeplay, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is a Sweetheart, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Orgasm, Foreplay, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Headspace, Hurt Charles, Insecurity, Jealous Erik, M/M, Married Couple, Mind Meld, Mind Reading, Neglect, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Pining, Poor Charles, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Erik, Professor Charles Xavier - Freeform, Protective Erik, Riding, Separation Anxiety, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Smitten Erik, Sorry Not Sorry, Sub Erik, Teacher Erik Lehnsherr, Top Charles, Top Erik Lehnsherr, google translate german
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOutCastAyh/pseuds/TheOutCastAyh
Summary: Charles had always been the quirky one; the center, the bright beacon, the source of everyone’s happiness.Erik was - Erik. He was brooding most of the time, his quietness mistaken for hostility, and he wasn’t the easiest to sneak around.But when they were together in a room, they became inseparable. Maybe that was the reason it was so much easier to be together in marriage than any other way, either that or the fact that Charles was undeniably in love with the man’s mind. Not to forget his body.Charles could write sonnets, poems of all sorts, short stories, chapters - whole volumes of every cell that made up Erik’s body. He loved him to the very dot of existence, words couldn’t explain the feeling. For a lack of better words, it would be “obsession”.





	I Break Easily

**Author's Note:**

> Aye, Ayh here! It's been a while since I posted on a Smut Saturday, so here ya' go, strangers. Do as you please; kudos, comment. I don't know if I'll be doing more scattered Smut Saturdays, but we'll see in the future. :) Until then, enjoy this small gem, and hope for better ones. 
> 
> Take care, and remember you are loved; drink plenty of water today, take your meds, go see a friend, make a friend, see a movie alone or with someone, have a good meal with fruits and your favorite vegetables, or take that well deserved nap or shower you need. You deserve everything good. :) -A

Charles had always been the quirky one; the center, the bright beacon, the source of everyone’s happiness. 

Erik was -  _ Erik.  _ He was brooding most of the time, his quietness mistaken for hostility, and he wasn’t the easiest to sneak around. 

But when they were together in a room, they became inseparable. Maybe that was the reason it was so much easier to be together in marriage than any other way, either that or the fact that Charles was undeniably in love with the man’s mind. Not to forget his body. 

Charles could write sonnets, poems of all sorts, short stories, chapters - whole volumes of every cell that made up Erik’s body. He loved him to the very dot of existence, words couldn’t explain the feeling. For a lack of better words, it would be “obsession”. Charles wanted to have a hand on Erik at all times while standing in the same room, wanted to be reminded on the constant taste of his tongue, of his skin, of his existence. 

He wanted to bottle up the very stardust that created him from the beginning of the universe. 

He found he was better at concentrating when he physically kept in touch with Erik. 

Erik on the other hand was just a vessel to his needs, he couldn’t care much for what Charles did with him, so long as he respected the times he wanted to be alone. Other that that, Charles would unexpectedly kiss him on the back of the neck while he was reading in their study. Or he would wrap his arms around him while he was admiring the view, or cooking dinner. He was never bothered by Charles’ constant need for contact. 

Even when he was in a separate room, he felt him lingering on the forefront on his mind. Tethering down to him, like a ship to a dock. He bobbed in the currents of Erik’s mind, and Erik had no need to part off to sea. He let Charles buoy there freely. 

He never needed to force Charles away, he could just feel it in the room whenever he entered. Whether Erik was rippling with anger or tension, and Charles would remain at a distance, both physically and mentally. 

But Charles had been recently in need of closure. 

After they’d spent some time from each other, between classes and teacher meetings, Charles searched the halls until he found it. That sharp mind among the many.

_ Erik _ . 

Erik was nestled away in the library among others, a book in hand while subconsciously overturning his pen, playing with the spring within, and the non-plastic bits. He didn’t move, didn’t twitch, just settled. 

He was used to the sudden burst of Charles’ voice that he almost expected it at all times of the day, he felt that even when Charles wasn’t speaking to him, he could still hear an echo of his whispers. Some form of Charles still connected accidentally. 

The pen stopped rolling, and Erik turned the page. 

Charles stood on the forefront of his mind, hovering over him, and offering out thoughts of suggestion all while Erik was reading up on political sciences; suggestive images of Charles and Erik slipping away from all the commotion, and to their room. Locking the door, and having a way with each other as if it were their last hour together. It was hot, and intimate, and threatened to ignite a fire within Erik.

But he did nothing. No excited thoughts back, no reaction, the fire was put out, and he set down his pen gently. He bookmarked his page, and returned it to the shelf. It wasn’t interesting enough to collect for the night, he closed his notebook, and said goodnight to the young librarian. 

There hadn’t even been a set job, but a student had gone there so much they began organizing and collecting the books for student’s better education.

Moving through the halls, he caught the light tapping of Charles in his head, and he turned around. Looking over the students, he could see him speaking with a young lady. She was spewing about something exciting, and he smiled nodding. Glancing over to Erik, he gave a solemn look, and a sort of lustful expression. 

Erik raised his hand, and turned away. 

Charles furrowed his brow in question, and watched him vanish between the moving tides. 

Where was he going?

****

 

Charles had circled the mansion twice and hadn’t found Erik since he’d seen him in the halls. Had he gone out? Was he in a mood? He had questions left unanswered, and it bothered him greatly. He wandered back to his room, said goodnight to every student he passed floors down, and ventured up to his floor. He clasped his hands together in a nervous way, and sighed. 

A pebble-like blimp knocked him in the temple. 

He peeked over to the balcony overlooking the yard behind the mansion, and without  a doubt, he thought he’d looked everywhere. 

Erik sat with one leg hiked up on the solid rail, and the other on the ground. His hands resting in his lap, he admired the forming stars above, and the onlooking darkness below. 

Charles’ heart fluttered with longing and excitement. He wanted to bask in Erik’s attention, wanted to bathe in his warmth. He neared, leaned against the doorframe, and drank in the moon flooding over Erik’s skin. He took a deep breath, and sighed. 

“Long day?” He asked.

Erik shook his head slowly. “No.” 

Charles nodded.

“You?”

“Not really.”

Erik said nothing, but stared at the sky. 

“I missed you at the meeting.” Charles said. 

“Negotiations.” He paused, “They’re not my specialty.” 

“Then again, you always managed to negotiate with me.” He joked.

“That’s because you’re always rather difficult to manage.” Erik said, finally looking at him.

“But you don’t mind managing me, of course.”

“No, Charles. I don’t.” He said, and returned to the stars. 

Charles grew impatient. He took one step closer. “It’s getting late.” He said, “Why don’t I run you a bath, and we’ll go to bed?”

Erik smirked, “Thank you.”

Charles smiled.

“But I want to stay out here a little longer.” 

Charles paused, taking a step closer. “Out here?” 

Erik looked down at him, and paused, overlooking his open mind. “Just for a little.” 

Charles stared at him, and his beauty as he returned to the stars. Shining just as brightly as them. 

He forced his anguish of rejection down and nodded, too looking at the stars, and cleared his throat. 

“I'll be off to bed then.” He said. 

“Good night.” Erik said. 

Charles turned for the door, “Good night.” 

The door wavered. “Charles.” Erik gave a reprimanding tone, the kind of parental tone he makes towards students making idiotic choices. 

Charles turned back to him, and lingered on the balls of his feet before stepping forward. He needed to  _ touch,  _ to  _ feel.  _

Erik turned to him as he neared, and Charles reached out before kissing him. 

He felt starved of nutrients, a vampire without blood. The longing, even while his mouth was pressed to his, grew. Charles’ fingers ran through his hair, clutching loosely, and Erik's hands resting in the curve of his back. Charles audibly keened and whined as his tongue lavished the inside of Erik's mouth. 

Erik gently pushed them apart, and Charles seized forward for another lasting kiss. 

Gazing down at Erik's abused lips, slick with his own saliva, Charles wanted another taste. 

“Good night.” Erik reminded. 

Charles huffed, shutting his eyes, and stepped back. “Good night.” He whispered and walked off. 

Wiping his mouth, and rubbing his eyes, he shut his bedroom door heavily. Back pressed against the hardwood, he clenched his fist. 

Erik wasn't having a good night, for sure. Even if he didn’t want to express it with Charles,  _ he  _ knew. There was no hiding it. They've been married for what felt like ages now, everyone knew they were together. At all times of the day, they were around each other. Every stretch of the ball, they were surrounding each other. 

Charles would make it up to him.  _ Surely _ . 

********  
  


A few days had passed between then and currently as Charles was sharing a celebratory glass with a friend over their engagement. The school was on vacation, and most of the children had gone home for holiday. Charles was three glasses in of Chardonnay and he wasn't drunk, but Erik had been looking exceptionally beautiful. 

Be it the planets were aligned and reflecting off of their fallen star, but he couldn't have been any more beautiful. 

Charles eyed him from across the room, he too had a glass in hand but of whiskey. He wasn't a heavy drinker like Charles had been, it was too bad a habit. One drink wasn't enough, seven was too little. 

Charles sipped from his glass as Erik chuckled, growing exponentially brighter. 

Erik caught his gaze. 

Among the clutter and commotion, their minds synced, thanks to Charles’ much more pliant, drunken ability.

The room had vanished, just them standing in their own. Charles had been stripped, standing in nothing but a satin robe, fallen down to his shoulders. Erik would watch as he'd lie back with his head on the pillows, and his legs would fall open effortlessly. Charles would lie blooming with heat and arousal, and Erik would lavish his skin like he were dining on his favorite dessert. Until he was oozing out, and Erik would have no other choice but to lap every inch of him clean.

Erik's train was interrupted with a light bump of a passing young lady, and he excused himself unnecessarily. 

Charles cleared his throat, honing in on the rejection, and excused himself from the conversation. He sat down in a small corner, hovering over his glass, and snatching another as it passed on a tray. 

Erik slithered through the crowds, slipping into Charles’ frontal lobe. 

Charles waved his hand dismissively, sliding him away, and yet Erik had already spotted him. He neared, leaning his hand on the back of Charles’ chair and the table. 

“How much have you had to drink, Charles?” He asked lowly. 

“Not enough.” He said as he collected the last bits. “Do you mind fetching me another?” He said, holding up his empty glass and looking to Erik.

Erik wasn't amused. He set it down, and Charles’ eyes followed. “No more.” 

“I can manage one more-” He picked it back up.

Erik set it down, his hand clasped over Charles’. “I said  _ no more.”  _

Charles watched him, and sighed heavily as he stood up, forcing Erik to step back. “I came here to celebrate  _ my _ friend's engagement, and to enjoy my time. You're making me feel like I'm doing something wrong.” 

“Charles, you are drinking so much alcohol that you're going to wake up in the middle of the night crying and complaining about throwing up.”

“That's none of  _ your _ concern.”

“It is  _ my _ concern. You are my husband. I am the one who will be taking care of you while you are incapable of doing so.” 

“Am I occupying your time?”

“What?”

“Am I a nuisance to your everyday life? Is that why you don't even look at me like you want me?” 

Erik grabbed his arm, “You've had enough.” He said, “You need to go home.” 

Charles allowed himself to be dragged out of the event having said a drunken goodbye to the newly engaged couple. 

There had been a blank between the car ride and getting into the mansion. He didn’t remember the stairs or the halls, probably because he was staring at the back of his eyelids, in and out of consciousness while Erik manage around him. Set him into bed, removed his clothes all while slight protest, and Charles had fell asleep easily. 

The morning wouldn't be as easy as the night. 

********  
  


By four in the morning, Charles was already awake and hurling into a bucket Erik had brought along. He hadn't slept yet, several things on his mind as well as provisions on student's works. He glanced over from the writing desk, Charles lying on his stomach, arm hanging over the bed, his sweaty back exposed. Erik slowly rose up, opening the balcony doors, and the gentle breeze wandered in. The curtains swayed calmly, the smell of the dew on the lawn waltzing in. 

Charles peeked one eye open as Erik passed him along. 

He could only rustle like a leaf on an autumn day, slowly withering and weak. His thoughts were helpless scribbles on crinkled paper, a dying pen, and forever moving surface. 

Erik gently shut the door, leaving Charles on the front porch of his mind, and Charles huddled there to the porch light like a beggar with no home. 

Erik waited a while more before leading Charles to a bath, and cohered him here and there against the sides of the tub while he lathered him in soap and rinsed him down. He pulled Charles forward to scrub his back, and Charles’ head fell into the crook of his neck. Charles shifted gently, into the spot he liked most about Erik's neck, and Erik knew this. 

He stilled.

Charles pressed his wet collarbones against Erik's body mindlessly, and grew still. With a few breaths between them, Charles made a small sighing noise high in his throat. 

Erik continued rubbing his back. 

“I love you.” 

Erik paused only to kiss his head gently, and cup some water to trickle down his back. “I love you more, my  _ liebe.”  _

Charles pressed his lips to his neck, just lingering on his pulse, and Erik brushed him back to rinse him off. 

He drained the tub, wrapping Charles in more towels than imaginable. He discarded the bucket, leaving the doors to air out the smell, and pulled the blankets over his hips. Erik leaned down kissing his cheek, and brushed back his hair. 

“Erik.” Charles whispered. 

He leaned down. “Yes?” He whispered back. 

“I love you.” 

Erik clasped the back of his neck, “Go to sleep,  _ schön _ .” He kissed his temple, and turning off the lamp he took for the door. 

Resting the balcony doors open a crack, he shut the door behind him, and vanished from the hall. 

********  
  


They hadn't spoken about that night, but Charles longed to understand what happened. What had changed the man who was open into a man who couldn't look him in the eyes properly without having to look away and collect himself. What did  _ he  _ do to make him change? 

Charles found himself sitting in his classroom too long, the sound of children passing awakening his thoughts. He put his things together and opened his classroom door only to pause, Erik standing feet away with the look of a tough thought in mind. Charles would not pry, not even dare to. 

Erik's eyes met Charles’, and Charles raised his hand to object any further thought or movement, but stopped himself. Erik looked to his hand. 

Charles forced words together for cover. “Do you want to get take out for dinner tonight?” He asked. 

Erik paused, and nodded. 

“Okay.” 

Erik stepped around him. 

“Erik.” Charles pleaded.

He turned.

There was a look of desperation that he could read well, and despite his expression, he leaned forward kissing Charles’ lips. 

Brief and unsatisfactory, Erik pulled away nonetheless. 

Charles sighed, watching him go. He wouldn't tether onto him, wouldn't bother to follow even in the smallest corner. 

********  
  


Take out was lame. Some Chinese food that wasn't too good, but filled up pretty well. Charles had already brushed his teeth, set for bed, and turned to see himself in the mirror. He looked different, very much so that he almost didn't even like who he was portraying as. 

He set his hands against the bathroom sink, and sighed. Standing in nothing but briefs, he would slide into bed without as much as a make-out session. He felt so empty, longing,  _ horny.  _ He hadn't wasted his energy on himself, he was just  _ waiting _ to be touched by Erik. 

He pulled his brief a little higher on his butt, forming a better globe, and temptation irking him. If he couldn't touch Erik, he'd have Erik touch him. 

Just thinking of it made him hot, his dick tempted with the idea. He pressed his hand to his dick, and gently gasped. Oozing with sexual tension, he opened the bathroom door. 

Erik stared at his book in hand, having taken that political science book out for sure. 

Charles wandered over, swaying his hips, and stood at the end of the bed. He eyed the married man. “ _ Magnus.”  _ He curled. 

Erik paused, glancing over his book. “What is it?” 

Charles deflated slightly, but regained his smile. “It's getting late.” 

Erik hummed. 

“And dark.” Charles put one knee up on the bed. 

He hummed again. 

Charles crawled seductively up the bed, and pressed into Erik's legs. “You know what they say about the dark.” He gently pulled the book flat.

Erik met his eyes. “What?”

“That monsters of all sorts hang in the dark. Especially ones that like married men. Married men who are smart, and handsome,  _ and  _ who like to keep their men waiting.” His lips lingered over Erik's. 

“They can wait some more.” Erik said, attempting to bring his book back up. 

Charles paused, “Erik.” He whined.

Erik pulled his head away. “Charles.” He said in a mocking tone. “I'm sorry, but I'm reading. You know how important it is for me to do this.” 

Charles was already evacuating his plan, flushing it out, and rolling over angrily.

“You said it yourself that I need to overcome and change my ways.”

Charles ripped the blanket over him. 

“Is that  _ not  _ what you said?” 

He shoved the pillow over his head. “Good night.” He said sharply. 

Erik stared down at him. “Charles.” He called. 

Charles didn't stir. 

“Charles.” He said, a little more firmly. 

He shifted but didn't sit up.

“Charles  _ Eunice _ Xavier.” 

Charles groaned to the name, as if a hex was cast on his being. 

“Good night?” 

Charles turned over, pillow still over his head, and kissed the corner of Erik's lips. He protested, latching onto Charles’ neck, and bringing him back. Charles properly kissed him this time, and Erik favored the moments of neutrality before Charles was back to being a fireball in his hands. 

He huffed falling back to the bed with his back to Erik, curled into the smallest ball. 

Erik gazed at him only to smile, and glow to love him more. He ran his fingernails over his shoulder and back, making him tense and relaxed. Goosebumps all over, Charles’ hands gently cradling the pillow. 

He managed to fall asleep like that, and Erik followed suit after he set his book down. Charles turned around, his head on his shoulder, legs tangled into Erik's, and he was mangled in tranquility. He always found peace in Erik, even between obstacles and distance. 

********  
  


Charles wanted to find reasoning in Erik's reluctance to have sex with him. They'd done it plenty of times before, in unspoken places other than the bedroom. They had a whole floor to themselves, of course the advantage would be taken. 

It was always good sex too. Always hot, mostly loud, and  _ always  _ drawn out.

Maybe Erik wanted to have short runs, maybe he didn't want to do all the work just for a 5 minute spring. Maybe he was tired of Charles and his sex. Was it not exciting? Were they not experimenting enough? Did they need to? 

Charles had so many questions, and he shoved them back as Erik lingered around. Charles stared at the wall as the coffee was brewing, and Erik hummed in recognition. 

“Hm?” 

Charles looked over. “What?” 

Erik pointed to his temple. 

“I didn't say anything.” 

“I swore you did.” 

Charles shook his head. “I didn't.” 

Erik nodded, readying his cup the way he likes it. “Can we get take out today?” 

“Sure.” 

“Not Chinese food. I don't dislike it, but I don't like the feeling of it settling after.” 

“Italian?” 

“How about,” he paused, “Home cooked?” 

“I haven't cooked in.. forever.” 

“Then I'll cook.” 

“No offense, but you don't do well in the kitchen.” Charles scoffed. 

“I do good in the kitchen as I do in other places.” 

Charles paused, and stared at the coffee maker. He cleared his throat, “What will you cook?” He asked. 

“Eintopf.” 

Charles paused. 

“Like my mother made.” 

He watched the memory in Erik's eyes, and just as quickly it vanished. He looked to Charles. 

“I hope I remember what went inside.” He scoffed. 

Charles clasped the coffee pot. “I'm sure you'll do just fine with any recipe.” 

Erik nodded as he filled his cup, and then his own. Erik stirred his coffee gently, and watched Charles set it back down. “Do you want me to cook tonight?” 

“Of course. I don't mind.” 

“You seem unsure.” 

“I'm not unsure. If you want to cook, go ahead. So long as you don’t burn the place down to hell. It's all yours.” 

Erik leaned forward to momentarily kiss him, and Charles caught him off guard by holding him in. Erik's hand steadied on the counter, and Charles pressed his body to his. Erik hummed, attempting to peel Charles away. Charles took a break to breath, and Erik held one of his legs up straddling his hip. 

“Can we skip dinner and get down to dessert?” Charles asked. 

“Charles-” 

“Stop.” He said. “Stop with the  _ Charles. _ ” He pulled back. “It's  _ Charles  _ this and  _ Charles  _ that. Never what I want to hear.” He huffed. 

Erik stood in confusion. 

“It's always about what  _ you  _ want but what about me? What about  _ me,  _ Erik?” He questioned. “I deserve to be.. to be given attention, and cared for.” 

“You are-”

“That is not what I mean, and you know it.” He pointed. “When we the last time we had sex, Erik?” He asked. “When we made  _ love?”  _

Erik opened his mouth.

“That was directly after our fourth anniversary. You gave me a new ring, and you made love to me on the beach by moonlight.” 

Erik watched him, bleeding and oozing out. 

“I cannot describe how much I  _ love _ you, Erik. It hurts me when I don't see you, and I get so scared when you don't let me in, when I don't know where you are.” He said. “I can't help when I'm in a room with you, I have to be your center of attention. I don't care if it's selfish. I'd rather be selfish than quiet.” 

Erik rest his hands on the counter behind him. 

“I can't help it, Erik. I need to kiss you every day to keep the taste of your mouth on mine. I need to know that I'm not the only one who is running around with my head cut off because I can't stop thinking of your hands on me, or your mouth. I can't stop thinking of you,  _ inside  _ of me.” He said. “I can't be wrong for wanting that much of you.” 

Erik stood quiet, watching his eyes, and reaching forward. 

Charles glanced down to his hand, taking it gently. 

Erik brought his hand up to his lips, kissing his knuckles, and drew his hand over his shoulder bringing Charles in. His hand set on his lower back, pelvis’ together, Erik looked down at him. “If you think having sex with someone means that you love them and is the only way to stay together.. You're wrong.” 

Charles frowned. 

“I don't have to have sex with you to know that I want to wake up every single day for the rest of my life beside you,  _ liebe.”  _ He said. “When I make love to you, I do it because you forget that I love you and every piece of you that's frayed.” 

Charles turned his head, and Erik followed his ear. Pressing his face to Charles’, he sighed. 

“I also do it when another person comes between us.” He said lowly. “I can't help but want to protect what is mine.” 

Charles’ body erupted in chills as he spoke. “Jealous?” 

“Very much.” He said, holding his hips. “I should be the only one who brings you home to bed.” 

Charles paused as Erik's lips traced his jaw delicately. “I think I forgot what it means to be loved.” He stated. 

“I have no other choice but to show you then.” Erik said, reaching down and hoisting Charles’ legs around his waist. 

Charles wrapped his arms around his neck, and smothered him in kisses. His hands eventually wound up in his hair, and broke apart just to breathe, only to continue. Erik moved from the secondary kitchen to the bedroom, the door swung open and shut behind them. Every foreign object moved out of the way, the coffee table, the chairs, the bench before the bed. Laced with metallic lining, Charles made sure everything could be altered by Erik. As if to make him feel superior. 

Erik set Charles on the side of the bed, and Charles pulled at the bottom of his turtleneck. He made quick to remove it. With all the work they'd put into getting up, getting dressed, and leaving the room spotless - it would all be destroyed in moments. 

Erik's hands clasped Charles’ waist as he helped remove his sweater, and then the button up beneath it. Without a care, the buttons were lost somewhere in the sheets, and Charles made no howl of disapproval as he'd usually do so. He sat up, letting the material slide off of him, and pulled Erik back down to him. 

Chest to chest, hands sculpting their bodies, Charles unintentionally began spilling into Erik's mind. Like a door had opened as careless, ocean waves were violently collecting up everything in its way. Erik made a startled noise along with a jerk, and Charles’ legs at his hips tightened. 

Erik began removing his belt. 

His mouth carving out Charles’ collarbones and chest, biting and marking him along the way. His teeth latched onto Charles’ love handles, and his hands wound up in Erik's hair. He sucked a bruise to the surface there, and continued down as he roughly pulled Charles’ pants to his knees. Charles’ gasped suddenly, dragged down the bed a foot, and looked down as Erik threw his pants aside. 

Charles stared, “You better iron those.” He quipped. 

Erik leaned forward between his legs, “Me? Ironing? Is that you mocking me?” 

“No, that's me telling you to iron my pants in which you just threw on the floor.” 

“With all due respect,” he gently lowered over Charles’ tented briefs. “I believe there is a bigger problem at hand.” He began mouthing over his dick, kissing it's length down to the leaking head as Charles’ whined. 

His thighs began to shake, and hands searching for purchase on the blankets. 

Erik played with Charles, cupping his ass through the bottom of his briefs, and running his nails down the soft flesh of them. He suckled on the tip of Charles' dick through his briefs, causing an even bigger wet spot. 

“ _ Erik _ .” He curled up, back arching up gently. He looked down at him between his legs, and called out again in a lovely plea. “ _ Erik _ .” 

Erik smiled, biting his thighs as he pulled down his briefs letting the cool air of the bedroom touch his lover. As Charles’ legs came up with his briefs, Erik couldn't help but marvel at the underside of his thighs, or his ass, or anything owned by Charles’ body. He dropped the briefs, and momentarily gazed down at Charles. Legs open, dick lying up on his stomach, hand on his chest, the other by his head,  _ watching _ him. Erik began to unbuckle his pants, and Charles’ heart raced. 

He brought his pants just to his knees, and cupped his own erection. Watching Charles as he soothed himself, he let his head fall back as he began stroking himself. 

Charles reached out with a whine, trying to bring Erik in. And yet he wouldn't budge. “Erik.” He cried out. 

Erik threatened to lower his briefs and begin stroking himself. 

“ _ Liebe _ .” 

Erik paused on the word, and Charles met his gaze. He leaned forward capturing Charles’ mouth in his and finished kicking off his pants, pressing his pelvis into Charles’, he moaned into Erik's mouth. 

Erik's hand wrapped around his dick firmly and gave it a few strokes before Charles was panting, begging for more. He released his dick, and reached lower. Fingertips finding his hole, he paused. Whole body gone rigid, he could feel it, not only physically but  _ internally.  _ Metal. 

Charles watched his eyes, and smiled breathlessly. “I couldn't help myself.” He said. “I've been too lonely.” 

Erik hovered his hand over the most intimate part of Charles, and brought the foreign metal increasingly slow to him. 

Charles went from cocky to writhing, he shut his eyes as the edges of the plug pressed against him. No longer giving him such the pressure he needed, but freeing from him. 

Erik could see the end of it, glistening and handcrafted for him. It grew wider at the end, and then smaller. Like beads. 

Charles plucked up, like a struck chord, and Erik stopped. He watched come steadily dripping from the tip of his dick, and let the metallic, warm plug still. “Erik.” Charles gasped. His hand steadied on his shoulder, “Be gentle with me. Be gentle.” 

The plug moved another notch and he plucked up again. 

“How long have you had this inside you?” Erik asked, playing with the third notch, soothing it in and out of him watching him quiver. 

“I've been lonely.” He said.

“How long?” The second bead brushed back inside of him. 

He cried out, “I took it out every day.” 

“And put it back in?” 

Charles stood tense.

“Yes?”

Charles nodded.

Erik removed the stud until the final bead, and took in it's length and form. He looked down at Charles as it rotated in his hand. “The measures you go through just to let me have my way with it.” He tut his tongue. 

Charles sighed suddenly when Erik's finger lingered on his hole, and the open girth of it. He stared him in the eye as his finger entered, pressing against the sensitive walls. 

“Days.” He said. “Of adjusting so well. Who would've known the professor was walking around with a metal bit up him. Every time he'd sit, every time he'd walk.” He teased his prostate, and Charles twitched. “It was there.” 

Charles reached down, cupping his face. “My  _ liebe.”  _ He whispered, “No more. Please.” 

“No more indeed.” Erik said, and without word the metal stud replaced his fingers and Charles cried out. It moved back into place, and unconsciously pulled in and out of the third, tough notch. 

Charles moaned, completely a mess as the metal vibrated within him. 

Erik stepped away, and removed his briefs. He stroked himself watching Charles, a crying and lustful mess, nothing would get him hotter than Charles in pleasure. 

“Er- Erik!” He moaned, legs falling open, and closed as the vibrating increased. “Stop.” He shook his head. “Stop. I can't-” he sobbed. 

“Is it too good?” Erik asked.

He nodded. 

“Do you want me inside of you when you come?” He asked, kneeing his way up the bed. 

“Yes!” He cursed, rolling his head back. “Erik. Stop, please.” He said, holding himself at the bottom of his shaft. 

Erik took his hand, holding it by his head, and pressed into his face. “Two orgasms are better than one.” 

The metal increasingly shook, and Charles gasped louder, faster. A tundra of  _ Erik  _ leaving his throat, his hands fidgeting in Erik's grasp, and went he was prisoner to Erik's desirable needs. 

One hand dropped to Charles’ dick, and stroked him. He wasn't a couple in before Charles went stiff, clenching around Erik's hips, and his load spilling over him. The beads stopped deep within him, and he convulsed with the after effects. The metal pressing against his prostate, he didn't dare move. 

“Erik.” Charles mumbled, “That hurts.” 

Erik released the pressure gently, but didn't remove the plug. “I'm sorry,  _ Liebling.”  _ He kissed him gently. Bringing his arms over his shoulders, he kissed him tirelessly. Hands running over Charles’ body, he gently rut against him. 

“I'm not ready.” Charles stated.

“That's okay.” Erik said, grinding slowly. “I just can't help it.” 

Charles reached between them, holding Erik's balls, and massaging his dick softly. 

Erik moaned over his lips, and moved his hips into Charles’ hand. “ _ Mein Prinz.”  _ He hummed into his skin. 

“If I were really royalty, I wouldn't have to wait so long for this.” He joked. “At the snap of my fingers, I would have a man at my bedroom door.” 

Erik pressed the stud in until Charles went tense. “Only I would be at your bedroom door. Every other man who tried wouldn't be standing.” 

“Quite the poet.” Charles gasped. ”If they knew how possessive you were, they'd all think I was a slave to your every wish.” 

Erik sat up, releasing Charles’ hold on him. “It's called marriage to soften the blow.” He pulled Charles by the back of the neck and body into his lap. Kissing him like a rabid animal, Charles lavished in his manipulation. 

Charles hummed as the metal plug did, and he leaned his weight on Erik's shoulders. “No more playing.” He said, grabbing hold of the plug inside of him and pulling. It vibrated in his hand loosely. “I need you to fill me and take me.” 

Dropping the metal, it clanged until it hit the rug, and by then Charles was already dangerously hovering over Erik's tip. “Easy,  _ liebe,  _ easy.” 

Charles steadied over him, pressing down, and Erik's hand fell to his hips like vise grips. He let out a staggering gasp, pouring into Charles’ mind unconsciously. 

Charles sheathed Erik down simply, and devoured his hungry tongue as he collected muscle memory. Erik, at a loss for words, paused with gasps and while panting over Charles’ collarbones, he combed Erik's hair back. 

Charles lifted the tiniest increment up, body contorting over Erik's dick, and Erik tightly squeezed his thighs. 

“I love you, Erik.” Charles clasped his face, gazing into his eyes. “ _ Ich liebe dich _ .” 

Erik stared up at him, and held his hands over his heart on his back. “ _ Ich liebe dich, mein Prinz. _ ” 

Lifting up from his lap, Erik readied for the free fall, and shut his eyes as he landed in his lap again. Charles did musical numbers with his hips. The sound of their skin became nauseating, too good to function. Erik fell back, Charles’ hands on his shoulders as he did figure 8's and rocked back and forth on him. Erik's mouth dropped open, Germanic curses slipping under his breath, eyes shut, hands at Charles’ hips until he began moving at a faster pace. 

Charles pressed his hands into Erik's stomach as he bounced faster, as fast as he could. He could feel Erik withholding his own temptation to strike up into him, to give into his hardwired instinct. To claim, to mark, and breed. Charles wanted nothing more than to be split open with force and fucked until he couldn't breathe right, until he couldn't even lie down.

Sweat beading on his forehead, falling off his head, and body slick, he was growing like putty in Erik's grip. He sat back, dragging a sweet rhythm between them, and reached down feeling the hottest part where they connected. 

Erik opened his eyes, watching him rocking softly. 

Charles suddenly leaned forward, changing the pressure of the space within him, and Erik cried out. He leaned down into Erik's ear, and whispered: “ _ Fick mich wie du mich vermisst _ .”

And fuck him, he shall. 

Erik rolled over Charles, and without as much as pulling away, he began a steady and upbeat rhythm that had Charles humming. Staggering in breath with every thrust. 

Erik held the under sides of his knees, his body nearly folded, wavering and bouncing into his thrusts. He then set them on his shoulders, and leaned over Charles’ shoulders. Folding him and fucking him rapidly,  _ hard.  _

Charles cried out, neck exposed, eyes shut tight. His dick leaking pre-come over his stomach, and Erik wanted it all. Charles gasped, reaching out and touching Erik's temple, and he was instantly flooded with Charles’ arousal and thoughts. Drowning in heat, in love, in sex driven toxicity, he felt drunk off power of being able to make a man feel all this at once. 

He wanted  _ more.  _

He wanted blood. 

Erik slipped out of Charles only to get him on his hands and knees, ass in the air. He pressed back into him with an increased velocity, and means of making this man orgasm. 

The noise grew louder,  _ harder,  _ and Erik was overwhelmed with drive. He felt like he could keep fucking Charles until he's dripping out with seed, until he's surely pregnant with what's left of his dignity. Until everyone knows that no one could ever take his boy away from him. He reached up, pulling Charles’ hair between his fingertips and his head was pliant. Charles’ gasps were louder like this, closer to home. 

Erik thrust in him a little harder and Charles got louder, stumbling forward, he let his hands fall. Leaning on his shoulders, the side of his face in the pillows. He reached down between him, touching himself, and Erik grabbed his hands. Bringing them up to the side of his head, he sobbed as Erik punished him further. 

“Touch me, Erik.” He cried. “Please! God! Please.” 

Erik held Charles by the thighs as he pulled him back, and reached between his legs. Only to pinch his hand around the bottom of his dick.

Charles cried, his shoulder gone stiff, and Erik pulled out of him. 

“Turn around.” Erik said. 

Carefully he turned with Erik's hand releasing him, and Erik devoured his mouth. 

He resumed his work all while teasing Charles with his tip at his hole. “So beautiful,  _ mein Prinz _ .” His hand erratically jerking him off, tip lingering between his legs.

Charles reached down, pressing Erik in, and met his eyes. “You're teasing me, Liebe.” 

“Only because I love you.” 

Plunging back in like a diver into water, Charles lifted one of his legs and Erik pulled it over his shoulder. Fucking into him like a jackhammer, he held no remorse for recovery. Charles would walk funny in the morning, he'd hurt himself sitting down sharply, and he'd be reminded every time he goes to take a piss that Erik's hand wrap so perfectly around his dick. 

Charles’ head lolled aside, and his eyes shut just enough to see his eyes rolling back. In a state of pure ecstasy and vulnerability, he was here and there. 

Erik pressed up firmly, keeping Charles spread on him. He pressed his hand to his chest, and felt the humming of his heartbeat. He leaned forward, dropping his arm, and pressed his face against Charles’. 

“Liebe.” He whispered, holding the side of his neck in one hand. “Liebling.” He sung softly. “I'm right here.” 

Charles came from a secure, high space in his head to the forefront, like coming up for water, or blacking out, he opened his eyes clasping Erik's wrist in consciousness. 

Erik looked down at him, “ _Mein Prinz_.” 

Charles smiled dazingly, “My love.” He whispered. 

Erik leaned down kissing him gingerly, and making sure to leave his lips wet with his own saliva. He lapped out, licking Charles’ lips, and Charles’ delayed response of his own just missed his. Erik chuckled, and Charles smiled. 

Charles had found this head space previous times they'd fucked, it reverberated the feeling off the walls in his head and rendered him dormant. It scared Erik the first times around, but he knew that it only made Charles happier and high of endorphins to be in there. He'd managed to recognize when Charles branched off, and how to bring him back to the palm of his hand. 

Erik kissed the corner of his mouth, “Do you want me to stop?” He asked. 

Charles reached up, tracing his jaw without stencil, and up to his ear. “Give me a moment.” He remarked.

Erik could feel him pulsing around his dick, and the small muscle spasms made him crazy. Erik reached down gently massaging the underside of Charles’ dick and balls, rubbing his thumb up in a firm pressuring motion. 

Charles took slow but short breaths, legs fidgeting, and kept his eyes shut. 

Erik ran his finger over Charles’ tip and he seized up and hissed, knees tight, hole tighter. Erik almost collapsed forward with the sudden amount of force he'd built. 

“Erik, I change my mind.” He said.

Erik waited.

“I want you to fuck me but I want you in my mouth when you come.” 

Erik hit his prostate dead on and could feel himself seeping with seed. “You shouldn't say such a thing like that, it makes me want to keep doing this until you're full of me.” 

“Good. No one can have you but me. These are mine to keep,” Charles reached down to pull Erik out of him. “And any baby that comes from you.” 

“God, I wish..” his thoughts trampled off as Charles began pumping him. 

Charles smiled, “That can be arranged.” He said. “Let's keep doing this, and we'll see if you can breed me.” 

Erik's teeth latched onto his bottom lip, drawing blood, and Charles flinched but was soothed by Erik's lapping tongue. Erik pulled on knee at a time over Charles’ hips, and up to his ribs. He stared down at him, jerking himself off, and Charles waited patiently. The first dribbling drops landed on his chin, and he lapped out to taste it. 

Erik could hear Charles doing the same to himself, his chest rising and falling quickly, knowing what he had to do to edge himself. 

Charles watched him from under his eyelashes, staring the tip of his dick in the face, watching his balls waver behind untouched. He leaned forward, licking it, and Erik ripped his head back. His mouth fell open, and the tip of Erik's dick touched his lips. He faltered in pumping as he dripped out, Charles eating it right down. 

Erik let out a guttery, whoring moan shaking out of him and began milking out in spurting strokes. Charles lied swallowing his load, his collarbones and chin just oozing with it, and Erik collected himself quickly.

He looked down and marveled at him.

His best boy was painted beautifully. 

Charles reached up, licking him off, and teasing the underside of his balls. Though it still felt nice, he soundly couldn't find the will to another orgasm. Erik sat back on his legs, and lathered up his come, feeding it to Charles. His tongue lapped around his fingers, and left spit recklessly across his lips. 

Erik began pulling Charles off, and it wouldn't take long but it curled out of him in a painful cry. He dribbled out only two strokes of come, and his faucet went dry. He shut his eyes, and slid back into his head for recovery. Erik at his jaw with kisses, keeping him latched to the world with physical attachment. 

Erik suckled all the come from his stomach, cleaning him up, and felt Charles’ hand in his hair. He looked up to the low eyed Charles smiling, and he sat up. Erik massaged his hips as he came along. Erik's head pulsed with Charles’ heartbeat, bleeding through the lines as if they were one. 

Charles carefully lifted onto one elbow, then both. He looked up to Erik, puckering his lips, and Erik had no choice but to honor his baby's requests. 

He kissed him softly, just pressing his lips, and pulled away. 

“I love you.” Charles whispered. 

“I love you more, _liebe_.” 

“That's impossible.” 

Erik smiled, “Anything's possible if it's about you.” 

Charles smiled.

The metal plug rose up and neared, “So let's talk about this then.” 

Charles laughed, flopping back onto the bed, and his arms fell open. 

Erik rotated the plug unconsciously in the air as he leaned down for another kiss. “I do love you more. Than anything in his world.” 

“What about the school?” 

“I love it, but not more than you.” 

“What about you?” 

“I love you more than myself even.” 

“You wish.” Charles shoved his shoulder, sitting on his side. 

Erik lied against his side lightly, and kissed his next. “I love you more than anything in the world, Charles. I would destroy this world and create a new one out of it for you if you ever should ask me to. I am your slave for eternity, and I will never forget about that.” 

Charles looked to him, and clasped his cheek. “I still love you more.” 

“Apparently.” He said, dropping the plug onto the floor and it clattered again. Erik began kissing him feverishly again, “Let's switch rooms. I'm getting antsy.” He said.

“Erik.” Charles scoffed. 

Erik held his head in his hands, “I'm gonna fuck you on every surface on this floor, and I won't tell you twice.” 

Charles smiled, opening his legs, and cradling his hips. “Gently, liebe, I break easily.” He teased.


End file.
